


La Rançon de la Discorde

by unepierreincandescente



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Sinbad la légende des sept mers AU, it be like that sometimes, points de vue alternés
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unepierreincandescente/pseuds/unepierreincandescente
Summary: Après dix ans de piraterie au large du continent, Venec entreprend de mettre enfin la main sur l'Épée des Rois, son dernier coup avant de prendre sa retraite de bandit.





	1. Prologue

\- Bon, les ptits potes, je sais que c'est pas évident à faire rentrer dans vos caboches, mais il me semble que je l'ai quand même suffisamment répété.

Campé sur ses deux jambes légèrement écartées, Venec surplombait son équipage. Vus d’en haut, ils avaient l’air un peu plus abrutis que d’habitude.

\- Je ne veux pas vous voir vous battre entre vous quand on donne l’assaut ! C’est quand même pas bien compliqué !

Deux des hommes lâchèrent un grognement que Venec ne sut pas bien comment interpréter ; un troisième essayait de se dépêtrer d’un cordage dans lequel il avait trébuché au moins une demie heure plus tôt ; un quatrième plissa les yeux d’un air antipathique, mais Venec était quasiment sûr qu’il ne parlait pas la langue ; un autre n’était même pas tourné dans la bonne direction pour l’écouter. Venec continua sans se laisser abattre.

\- Bon, pour la dernière fois c’était pas grave, c’était perdu d’avance de toute façon, et puis en plus je crois qu’ils transportaient que du pain sec ou un truc comme ça… C’était moisi comme butin. Mais cette fois faut pas se merder les gars ! Le prochain bateau c’est du lourd, donc il faut être, fo… ? cus ! Focus, je vous l’ai déjà dit ça les gars.

Au large de l’Aquitaine, la mer était relativement calme en ce début d’après-midi de juin, et Venec avait voulu en profiter pour encourager ses hommes. "Ses hommes", c'était un grand mot. De véritables brutes. Pas les mauvais bougres, pourtant. Même s’il ne savait jamais vraiment jusqu’où il allait pouvoir compter sur eux, il était enfin tombé sur un groupe d’hommes qui savaient se battre et avaient à leur palmarès collectif quelques actes de piraterie honorables. Quoiqu’il en soit, la solitude de son rôle de capitaine commençait à se faire sentir.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir son discours, il remarqua un point à l'horizon. Enfin le navire qu'il attendait. La valeur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir y dérober surpassait tout ce qu'il avait convoité jusqu'alors. Excalibur. L'épée des rois.

La rumeur lui était parvenue qu'elle devait être ramenée en Bretagne, enfin. Mais après plus de dix ans d'errance autour du continent, et jusqu'aux confins des côtes byzantines, la Bretagne était devenue une notion floue pour lui. L'or en revanche, voilà quelque chose de concret. L'or, ça ne vous abandonnait pas.

\- À bord de ce navire que vous voyez à l'horizon...

Regards confus.

\- Si, là-bas, à l'horizon. Il est un peu loin encore mais vous le voyez bien, quand même, là-bas ! Bon. Donc. À bord de ce navire que vous voyez à l'horizon, se trouve le butin qui pourrait être notre dernier butin.

Merde, ça faisait deux fois butin. Après une seconde de réflexion, il se reprit. Les mecs étaient moitiés débiles de toute façon, aucun d'entre eux ne se formaliserait pour une petite répétition dans son discours pré-abordage.

\- Ce navire, messieurs, reprit-il, pourrait être pour nous la clé vers une retraite paisible et opulente. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, et pourtant, la récompense sera au-delà de tout ce que vous avez pu espérer dans vos rêves les plus fous. Et après ça, on prend notre retraite, en Andalousie !

Clameur générale.

Quelques instants après, les deux navires se croisèrent. Ayant hissé un pavillon breton, et secouant quelques drapeaux de détresse, les hommes de Venec se penchaient par-dessus la balustrade, prétendant être des marchands en détresse à court de vivres. Après quelques explications et une délibération rapide, les hommes du navire de Logres les invitèrent à bord. Les passerelles à peine envoyées d'un pont à l'autre, les hommes de Venec purent attaquer, profitant d'un effet de surprise relatif. Tout se passait jusqu'ici comme sur des roulettes.

Aux abois, Venec sauta sur le pont du navire adverse parmi les derniers. Il lui fallait profiter de la distraction causée par l'assaut pour trouver où était conservée Excalibur, car il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour cela. Un soldat l'attaqua sur le côté droit, mais l'homme était lent, manifestement sous-entraîné, en deux coups d'épée Venec en fut débarrassé. Un autre fonça immédiatement dans sa direction, mais après une esquive leste et un coup de tête, la voie fut libre. C'était presque trop facile. Au milieu des bruits de combat, il avança sur le pont, en direction de la cabine de commandement. C'est là que l'épée devait se trouver.

Quatre ou cinq hommes se démenaient devant la porte de la fameuse cabine. L'entrée devait en être bien gardée. Ses soupçons étaient donc confirmés. Mais parmi les hommes qui se battaient en haut des quelques marches qui reliaient le pont supérieur au pont inférieur où il se trouvait… Ce ne pouvait pas être…

Si.

Venec grimpa les marches d’un air qui se voulait nonchalant.

\- Tiens tiens… Sire ! Si je m’attendais à vous voir ici…

Arthur se battait contre deux de ses hommes à la fois. Venec remarqua tout de suite qu’il avait quelque peu perdu de son agilité d’autrefois, mais qu’il se défendait tout à fait honorablement. Arthur s’interrompit, bouche bée.

\- Venec ?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Venec ?

Il laissa tomber son épée – une épée ordinaire – et remarqua que Venec la suivit des yeux.

\- Mais où vous étiez passé, mon vieux ? s’exclama-t-il en écartant les bras.

Hilare, Venec accepta l’accolade de bon coeur. Venec semblait dans un meilleur état que la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient quittés. Il portait des vêtements de toile pratiques mais assez raffinés, et sa peau était tannée par le soleil marin. La sensation de le tenir dans ses bras, son embrassade incrédule mais solide, le fait qu’il devait très légèrement se pencher pour combler leur différence de taille, l’odeur de ses cheveux, plus long qu’à l’époque, tout cela invitait des souvenirs qu’il fallait absolument ramener le plus vite possible loin sous la surface de sa conscience. Arthur rompit l’étreinte. De quel Venec s’agissait-il ?

\- Alors c’est ça que vous faites maintenant ? Pirate ? Vous avez entendu les nouvelles de Logres au moins ?

Venec balaya la question d’un revers de la main.

\- Oh vous savez, moi les nouvelles…

\- Lancelot a été vaincu sur le continent. On retourne tous en Bretagne pour remettre un peu d’ordre dans le bordel… Rebâtir Kaamelott… On va probablement avoir besoin de quelqu’un pour nous vendre du bois ou je sais p-

\- Ok, Sire. Il faut vous ré-appeler sire maintenant ? C’est vraiment super tout ça, mais vous me connaissez, moi c’est plutôt, le business le business, en plus cette fois j’ai réussi à me monter une petite équipe qui marche plutôt pas mal, c’est même assez carré, donc si ça vous dérange pas je vais un peu rester focus sur mon job, c’est-à-dire ce qu’il y a derrière…

Devant un Arthur interloqué, il pointa d’un air désinvolte le panneau de bois qui fermait la cabine principale.

\- … cette porte.

Le visage d’Arthur changea de couleur.

\- Vous pouvez me la refaire celle-là ? Vous étiez étonné de me trouver sur ce bateau, mais vous savez ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte ?

Venec haussa les épaules tout en glissant la lame de son épée dans l’interstice de la porte.

\- Comme j’vous ai dit, moi les nouvelles que j’ai… C’est un peu aléatoire. Par exemple, je sais pas trop _qui_ se trouve sur tel bateau…

Il inclina brusquement son épée pour briser le mécanisme de la porte, qui s’ouvrit lentement.

\- … mais je sais _ce_ qui s’y trouve. Bingo. Comme on dit par chez nous.

Sur une table posée au centre de la pièce trônait un rocher pas plus grand que le bras de Venec, dans lequel était plantée une épée. L’Épée.

Arthur fit un pas en avant. Il était heureux de revoir Venec, et il n’avait pas hésité à lui faire sentir qu’il serait le bienvenu dans un Kaamelott rebâti, mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir ceci ?

\- J’espère que vous vous foutez de moi, là.

\- Alors ce qu’on m’avait dit était vrai… murmura Venec en s’introduisant dans la pièce.

Arthur le suivit, sur ses gardes.

\- Oui. On la ramène à Kaamelott.

\- Vous pouvez me faire le topo, là, Sire ? J’ai clairement raté des bouts.

Arthur soupira.

\- Il y a dix ans quand Lancelot s’est accaparé le pouvoir, il a voulu aussi s’emparer d’Excalibur. Il a tenté de faire exploser le rocher grâce à la magie, mais il n’a pas totalement réussi à en extraire l’épée, toujours coincée dans un bout de pierre.

\- Il avait l’épée, mais il ne pouvait rien en faire ?

\- C’est ça. Quand la résistance a commencé à mieux s’organiser, et surtout quand les rumeurs de mon retour ont commencé à se répandre, Lancelot a fui sur le continent, pour prendre le royaume d’Aquitaine, et accessoirement pour trouver un autre mage capable de l’aider à prendre le contrôle d’Excalibur. C’est là-bas que les combats ont eu lieu.

\- Et vous avez gagné.

\- Ben, vous me voyez devant vous.

\- Vous l’avez tué, Sire ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant de quelques pas de l’endroit où se tenait l’épée.

Arthur ne répondit pas. Il tentait toujours de jauger les intentions de Venec, tandis que ce dernier parcourait la pièce du regard d’un air impénétrable.

\- Pour prouver ma bonne foi, il a été convenu que je ne récupérerai pas l’épée tout de suite, mais qu’elle serait replacée sur son site d’origine, et qu’une nouvelle cérémonie serait organisée. Le duc d’Aquitaine, Bohort et moi-même étions en train de tranquillement rentrer à Kaamelott avec l’épée pour tout remettre en ordre. Venec. Ne faites pas ça.

Ce fut au tour de Venec de ne pas répondre. Il regardait Excalibur, les yeux brillants. Il était proche de l’épée, mais Arthur se rassura en remarquant qu’il se trouvait entre le bandit et la sortie, et que la pièce n’avait pas d’autre issue. Se raccrochant à ses derniers espoirs, Arthur reprit :

\- Vous disiez pas que vous préfériez quand c’était moi le roi ? Ne jouez pas au con, c’était il y a longtemps, Venec, mais vous m’avez sauvé la vie. Vous m’avez emmené à Rome. Je ne l’oublie pas, ça. Je sais que vous avez abandonné vos intérêts en refusant de servir Lancelot. Vous avez un sens de ce qui est juste.

\- Ah mais moi je vous dis pas le contraire, Sire : c’était il y a longtemps.

Venec tenta de s’emparer de l’épée, mais Arthur avait bondi.

Une clameur se fit entendre à l’extérieur, sur le pont du navire, mais les deux hommes étaient concentrés. Soudain, le plafond s’effondra.

Sonnés, ils s’extirpèrent de la cabine. Un gigantesque tentacule sondait le pont du navire, détruisant tout sur son passage. Un second s’éleva dans les airs, masquant temporairement le soleil, s’enroula autour du grand mât et le brisa en deux comme un cure-dents.

Le sang d’Arthur ne fit qu’un tour, et il mit à repousser les attaques du monstre, tentacule par tentacule. Très vite, il s’aperçut que cela ne mènerait à rien ; tant que le monstre était vivant, ses longs membres visqueux continueraient à semer la destruction. Mais il fallait parer à l’urgence. Les hommes tombaient un par un sous les assauts répétés du monstre, les dégâts infligés au navire étaient de plus en plus profonds, seul le combat rapproché était possible.

Venec était toujours à ses côtés, brandissant son épée en un geste de défense. Soudain, l’un des bras du monstre s’abattit sur eux. Comme un seul homme, ils s’écartèrent d’un bond, et entreprirent de trancher le tentacule à l’aide de leurs épées. Arthur se sentit quelque peu ridicule, mais l’ardeur de Venec l’amusa malgré la situation.

Le tentacule recula et disparut de leur champ de vision. Arthur s’élança à la rescousse du duc d’Aquitaine, dont le monstre avait attrapé l’une des chevilles, tranchant le bout du membre de chair qui se recroquevilla. Le monstre sentait-il même la douleur ? Était-il possible de le faire reculer à l’aide de leurs armes humaines ?

Soudain, Arthur sentit une présence s’élever derrière lui. Le temps de se retourner et de faire face au tentacule dressé sur le point de s’abattre, tout son corps fut projeté sur le côté. Venec l’avait empêché de se retrouver écrasé sous le bras immonde, qui avait brisé quelques planches du pont dans son mouvement.

\- Merci mon vieux, lança-t-il en se relevant.

Le duc d’Aquitaine n’avait pas bougé, toujours prostré au sol. Un autre bras de la bête surgit devant lui, et s’enroula en une fraction de seconde autour de deux des hommes d’Arthur, qui furent soulevés en l’air par le tronc. Tous levèrent la tête. La coque du bateau tangua, poussée par la vague créée par un mouvement dans l’eau. Lentement, une tête hideuse émergea de la surface, œil après œil, ventouse après ventouse, et après une contraction, la bête ouvrit sa gueule, énorme trou béant et redoutable, tapissé de dents jaunâtres.

Arthur, bouche bée, ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du spectacle qui s’offrait à lui, même lorsque le monstre approcha son tentacule et lâcha directement dans sa gueule les deux hommes qui tentaient de se débattre, en vain. En moins d’une minute, ils avaient disparu, et la tête du monstre marin se retira à nouveau dans les profondeurs.

Une main s’agrippa au bras d’Arthur.

\- Sire, suivez-moi, j’ai une idée, lança Venec.

Arthur n’avait pas d’autre choix, il bondit à la suite du pirate.

Venec, avec l’assurance d’un homme qui avait passé les dernières années de sa vie sur le pont d’un bateau, s’élança pour grimper le long du mât d’artimon. Au bout de deux longueurs de bras, il se tourna vers Arthur, laissant la moitié de son corps se balancer dans le vide.

\- Ben alors Sire, allez-y, qu’est-ce que vous attendez ?

Toujours muet, Arthur se mit à grimper derrière Venec, incertain quant à la valeur de l’« idée » de ce dernier. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il faisait dans cette galère. Ses bras et ses épaules protestèrent. Ça lui apprendrait à écouter ce trou de balle de pirate. Après quelques minutes de grognements et de halètements, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face, à califourchon sur la barre horizontale qui soutenait le voilage du navire.

\- Ok alors Sire. Mon plan. C’est que si on arrive à détacher cette grosse poutre…

\- La barre de perroquet.

\- De quoi ?

\- La barre de perroquet, c’est le nom de cette partie du mât.

\- … Ouais, bon. Si on arrive à la détacher, avec cet angle, ça arrivera exactement dans la tête du monstre. Un peu comme une lance quoi si vous voulez. Mais on est plus sur quelque chose de basé sur la force de gravité, quoi.

Arthur se tourna vers le monstre, toujours en train de broyer méthodiquement tous leurs hommes un par un.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez être sûr qu’elle va tomber de ce côté là et pas de l’autre, tête de nœud ?

\- Ben justement Sire. C’est pour ça qu’on est pas trop de deux. Il faudrait qu’un de nous deux aille se mettre un peu au bout, mais du bon bout, pour être sûr qu’avec le poids… ça tombe du bon côté quoi.

\- Ah oui et donc en gros vous voulez que ce soit moi, quoi.

\- Allez Sire, soyez chic quoi, vous voyez bien que c’est un super plan !

\- Non mais alors là il en est hors de question. Vous allez faire contre-poids, et _je_ détache la barre.

Venec grommela.

\- Bon. Comme vous voulez…

Et il se fit glisser précautionneusement le long de la barre. Plus il avançait vers son extrémité, plus elle penchait. Millimètre par millimètre, Venec s’approcha du bout jusqu’à ce que l’angle soit exactement aligné avec le corps de la créature. Arthur pouvait presque distinguer les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur sa tempe.

\- Ok Sire, je crois que c’est bon. Coupez le cordage !

Arthur sortit son coutelas, et lorsqu’il trancha la corde, la barre se rua vers le monstre, Venec à califourchon s’efforçant de maintenir la direction avec le poids de son corps. Une seconde plus tard, le monstre était empalé, ses tentacules toujours enroulés autour des mâts et des rambardes du navire le maintenant à la surface de l’eau, et Venec se hissait sur le pont du navire, tremblant des genoux mais bien vivant.

En une seconde, Arthur redescendit du mât, et, bondissant par-dessus les membres inertes de la créature, s’élança vers Venec. Mais à mi-chemin, inexplicablement, effroyablement, le monstre se remit à bouger, faisant grincer la barre qui le traversait de part en part. Il se rétracta petit à petit sous la surface de l’océan, comme s’il voulait finalement abandonner l’attaque, et se laissa glisser le long de la coque du navire.

Sur sa route, l’un des tentacules faucha Venec et l’emporta par-dessus bord.

Arthur s’élança, mais il fut retenu par Bohort, et dut regarder Venec disparaître vers les profondeurs.


	3. Chapter 3

Venec se sentit tomber, puis son corps fendre la surface de l’océan. Puis tomber encore, sa chute amortie par l’eau. Il se sentit bête, mais il remonterait sur le pont du bateau en moins de temps qu’il n’en fallait pour le dire. Mais il continuait à descendre, toujours plus profond. Il comprit qu’il avait dépassé le point où son poids aurait dû l’amener, et qu’il continuait à s’enfoncer, emporté par une force irrépressible. Les yeux grand ouverts malgré le sel, il vit la lumière du soleil s’éloigner petit à petit, à mesure qu’il plongeait.

L’air commençait à lui manquer. Pris de panique, il eut un soubresaut, essayant de se dégager. Mais il était prisonnier. Impossible de bouger. Sa poitrine se contracta en quelques spasmes douloureux, puis sa vision commença à s’obscurcir. Il était perdu.

Puis, au milieu des ténèbres, une fois rauque et profonde se fit entendre.

\- Détendez-vous.

La voix résonna, souriante.

\- Détendez-vous. Vous pouvez respirer. Ouvrez les yeux.

L’oxygène pénétra d’un coup ses poumons, le brûlant et le désorientant un peu plus encore. Venec cligna des yeux, et l’ombre opaque recula, révélant un long manteau noir. Deux immenses lueurs face à lui. Deux yeux brillants et noirs comme la nuit, étincelant sous un large capuchon. Un être géant qui l’observait de toute sa hauteur. Un rictus à la fois rassurant et d’une froideur sans égale. Venec, qui tentait toujours de reprendre sa respiration, se sentit minuscule.

\- Le bandit Venec, n’est-ce-pas ? Vous ne m’avez pas toujours rendu la tâche aisée par le passé. Pourtant, je ne doute pas que vous fussiez extrêmement bien placé pour comprendre la valeur qui se trouve dans le fait de… se trouver au bon endroit au bon moment.

La voix qui lui parvenait semblait venir du fond des âges, lentement et délibérément, appuyant chaque mot avec une sagesse mêlée de malice qui happait son auditeur avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Avez-vous déjà plongé dans l’océan ? Savez-vous ce qui se trouve au plus profond des abysses ? L’homme qui un jour pourra descendre et contempler en face les monstres qui y résident, celui qui pourra les côtoyer, devenir elles pour quelque temps, et puis remonter à la surface et vivre parmi les hommes, aura de quoi régner sur le monde. Mais assez parlé de vous.

Venec était confus, mais resta silencieux.

\- Vous n’avez aucune velléité de pouvoir, continua la créature. Pas la peine de répondre, cela se voit, cela se sent. Peu vous importe d’en savoir assez sur les hommes et leurs vices pour pouvoir les gouverner.

Soudain, l’être disparut en un tourbillon noir, et réapparut, de la taille d’un homme cette fois. Il était toujours ostensiblement plus grand que Venec et la capuche de son long manteau noir obscurcissait toujours ses yeux. Il continua :

\- C’est tout à votre honneur, vous savez, et signe de santé. La soif de pouvoir peut rapidement mener… à la folie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Venec commençait à soupçonner à qui il avait affaire, mais la présence de l’homme qui lui tournait autour tandis qu’il flottait au fond de la mer, l’empêchait de rassembler ses idées clairement.

\- Réfléchissez bien… Vous avez entendu parler de moi…

\- L’homme en noir… dont tout le monde parlait… Vous êtes celui qui suivait Lancelot partout, juste avant qu’il ne devienne fou… Juste avant qu’il ne devienne roi.

L’homme en noir sourit. Une vague de panique pénétra Venec.

\- J’aime pas bien ça là… Si c’est parce que j’allais voler l’épée je vous la laisse volontiers, je veux pas d’histoires avec les dieux, j’ai quand même d’autres chats à…

\- Des histoires avec les dieux, l’interrompit l’homme d’un air amusé. Tout dépend ce que vous appelez un dieu… ajouta-t-il en relevant son capuchon.

Ses yeux étaient petits et semblaient fatigués, et une barbe de quelques jours lui mangeaient le visage, comme à un quelconque gueux ramassé sur le bord de la route. Il aurait pu paraître un homme normal, pas plus intimidant qu’un autre, sans sa stature, et sa voix, si profonde, et si prompte à changer d’humeur et de ton qu’elle semblait obéir à des éléments que l’entendement ne pouvait comprendre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta Venec. Qui êtes-vous, vraiment ? Et qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ?

\- J’ai les capacités de récompenser et de punir, à la mesure des services que l’on me rend, ou des obstacles que l’on tente de mettre sur ma route. Quant à votre risible tentative de voler Excalibur… Il va vous falloir faire mieux.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

L’homme semblait toujours quelque peu amusé.

\- Je sais que vous ne désirez que deux choses, bandit. La richesse et la tranquillité. Je peux vous les offrir, tout le plaisir sera le mien. Contre l’Épée.

Venec plissa les yeux, tentant de sonder le visage de l’homme en noir. Impénétrable.

\- Développez ?

\- Il vous suffit de vous tenir à votre plan initial : voler Excalibur et disparaître sur une île lointaine. Mais vous inclurez une petite étape entre les deux : me remettre l’Épée. Je ferai alors en sorte que votre vie soit opulente, que chaque opportunité de fortune se réalise en un claquement de doigts, et que vous n’ayez jamais, _jamais_ à rapiner, à vous cacher, à mendier le gîte pour une nuit ou à mentir pour un repas.

Dire que Venec était méfiant serait en-deçà de la vérité. Il s’en sortait très bien jusqu'alors, et l’idée de faire un pacte avec le diable lui laissait une amertume au fond de la gorge. Trahir Arthur… voilà quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais fait et qu’il ne pensait pas faire un jour. Mais les dix ans d’absence de son roi avaient tout changé. Ils ne se connaissaient plus. Venec trouvait étrange qu’Arthur ait accepté de composer avec le gouvernement de Lancelot après l’avoir tué, même s’il ne s’agissait que d’une transition pour mieux asseoir sa victoire. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu’ils avaient tous vécu sous le joug de Lancelot. Venec savait.

L’homme en noir s’était encore approché de lui.

\- Vous savez que je tiens toujours mes promesses. J’avais promis à Lancelot qu’il parviendrait à la tête de Logres s’il suivait mes conseils.

\- Lancelot est mort, maintenant, rétorqua Venec.

\- Je n’ai jamais promis qu’il serait à la tête de Logres… pour toujours, sourit l’homme. Ce que je vous promets, c’est une vie fortunée, jusqu’à une mort tardive et paisible. L’argent… ça ne vous laisse jamais tomber.

Le souvenir de ce qui s’était passé à Rome dix ans plus tôt lui revint si puissamment qu’il eut la sensation que l’homme en noir avait forcé ce souvenir à faire surface en lui. Il avait tout abandonné et risqué sa vie pour revenir chercher Arthur à Tintagel et le faire monter dans ce fichu bateau. Ils avaient navigué tous les deux, presque sans vivres et sans eau, pendant des jours, et étaient arrivés, desséchés et épuisés sur les côtés romaines. Il avait caché Arthur, avait volé pour lui, l’avait nourri, était resté à son chevet. Et Arthur l’avait écarté.

Dès qu’il eut regagné un semblant d’indépendance physique, Arthur lui avait fait comprendre que leurs chemins se sépareraient là. Qu’il avait des choses à faire, seul. Venec avait compris, et avait dû tout reprendre à zéro. Il était retourné en Bretagne pour une très courte période, profitant de l’inflation causée par la dictature de Lancelot pour vendre diverses marchandises et armes à bon prix. Puis la présence constante du risque d’être pris l’épuisa, et bientôt il quitta définitivement l’île pour constituer son équipe de pirates, circulant autour de la Méditerranée, et le long des côtes ibériques. Sans nouvelles de Bretagne. Sans nouvelles d’Arthur.

\- Ok. C’est d’accord. Je vais le faire.

Le sourire de l’homme en noir se transforma en rictus.

\- Bien entendu. Vous êtes le seul à en être capable, et vous le savez.

Il tendit sa main en un geste étrangement terrestre. Quand Venec l’eut serrée, il rabaissa son capuchon, et en un tourbillon reprit son apparence enveloppante, noyant Venec dans les ténèbres de son manteau. Puis sa voix rocailleuse résonna une dernière fois.

\- Où en étions-nous ? Oh. Oui. Vous reteniez votre souffle.

L’eau se brisa sur le corps de Venec de tous les côtés à la fois. Sonné, il se laissa porter jusqu’à refaire surface. Quand ses hommes l’eurent remonté sur le pont, il retira son veston trempé, et son regard se perdit dans la mer.


End file.
